


the things we wish we could forget

by paintmelilacs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, a headcannon, could be interpreted as liper, cringe attacks, more like repeated pestering, not fluff and not angst, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmelilacs/pseuds/paintmelilacs
Summary: She brought it up out of nowhere, lying next to him on her bed, the dusk light filtering in through the windows.“.....Remember when you used to have a crush on me?”
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	the things we wish we could forget

**Author's Note:**

> eh you could interperet as liper, but in my mind its platonic 
> 
> (a dumb oneshot because my own fics are driving me to insanity)
> 
> i think ive been spelling pipers last name wrong for a long time 😳😳 oops?

She brought it up out of nowhere, lying next to him on her bed, the dusk light filtering in through the windows.

“.....Remember when you used to have a crush on me?”

At that moment, Leo could feel all his organs simultaneously try to strangle themselves. “ _No!_ That never happened— _we do not speak of that.”_

Piper gave him a shit eating grin. “I remember you would leave these stupid little origami creations for me on my desk—“

“Stop! _stop_.” Leo’s face scrunched up snd he pressed a palm into his forehead “Piper, i’m gonna be honest here, you’re making me hate myself.”

She laughed, the kind of laugh that makes you thump upwards from your laying position because just _oh god._ “Bro, every time i called you my friend you just gave me _the deadest look—“_ Piper wheezed.

Leo shakes his head. “That was a different Leo, I’m not _like that_ anymore.” He stressed. 

He’s literally _seizing_ from cringe. Leo remembers that one week, _how could he not when he randomly gets flashbacks to it when he’s trying to sleep late, late at night?_ Other than that, his brain had completely blocked out that period of his life, probably labelling it under _‘severe trauma’,_ because if he thought about _that_ every day Leo would probably be buried six feet under some bridge instead of here.

He mutters into his hands, “This is assault.”

“You _liking me_ was assault—“

Leo slaps a hand over Piper’s mouth and she takes the opportunity to lick it. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily”.

...hhhnnhnhhhHHGGNNGHHFUCK. Before, they were just deciding where to eat dinner—how did they get here? ‘Cause Leo would like to go back. 

Piper lets it rest. She went back to scrolling for restaurants on her phone, and Leo went back to regretting his existence, the usual.

* * *

He thought. That’s the sad thing, _he really thought._

He _thought_ Piper had let it go. But once again, Leo was dreadfully, _dreadfully_ wrong.

This time, it happens during dinner at some korean restaurant, with several of their friends present.

Piper flicked her eyes around the room, struggling to keep the corners of her mouth from going up.

“Hey, remember that one week Leo had a crush on me?” She says casually.

Leo drops his fork. His hands immediately clamp over his ears. _“I don’t wanna talk about it I don’t wanna talk about it I don’t wanna talk about it—“_

Their friend’s eyes go wide. Annabeth is pretending to wipe her face with a napkin to cover up her laugh, it’s not working. _Actually,_ it’s just makes her seem like more of an asshole. 

Piper gestures to Jason with her straw. “Jay, _you remem_ —Oh, wait no, that was jason 2.0.”

Jason 2.0. That’s what they called mist-Jason. 

....Y’know, this could have stayed a Piper-Leo secret, couldn’t it? _Wouldn’t that be nice?_ Leo thinks that would be nice. 

“Wha—? You mean, like, when you guys were in school?”

“Yep,” Piper cackled, “He used to write me poetry and bring me chocolates, one time he based his _entire english final_ around me—“

He starts shaking his head vigorously, like Piper was a voice in his head he can make go away. “shutup shutup shutup. that’s not even _true.”_

“He said my skin looked like melted milk chocolate and that i smelled like vanilla—“

“Fuck _off.”_

_(She does smell like vanilla, in the worst way)_

They were starting to attract the attention of the customers around them. Leo brought his voice down to a normal level.

“That’s not true, Piper is a liar. That was a different time, a different Leo, it only lasted a week, _please i—“_

“So you admit it happened!” Piper exclaimed, eyes glimmering with triumph.

Leo wants her dead. And then, he wants himself dead.

He turns to their table’s waiting faces and sighed, crumpling up his dignity and throwing it out. “Okay, it was a _small_ crush. It was awful and cringy and i regret it every goddamn day of my life. It also didn’t help that Piper was _so mean to me.”_ He pouts and stares daggers at Piper. She only grins.

Hazel giggled. “How did you know he was crushing on you though? Like, what’d he do?”

“Don’t tell them.” He warns. For the love of god, _dont tell them._

Piper told them. _“Oh my god_ , it was so funny. He came up to me with a rose, except it was made from folded tin foil— _broke ass_ —and then, was like, _‘roses are red, violets are blue....’”_ She paused.

“And?” Hazel asked.

“That’s it.” Piper’s face was red from laughing. “That was all he said. _He forgot the rest of the fucking words.”_

Leo slunk down in his seat and groaned miserably. “I don’t like you.”

“But you used to.”

He groans louder, because as painful as it was, it was true; even if it was for just a week. 

Besides, there are some things that you just can’t forget. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> yelling at me is appreciated :)
> 
> (help i have a short valgrace one shot that i prewrote for valgrace week but my brain is like RELEASE IT N O W  
> should i  
> a) release it  
> b) wait for valgrace week  
> c) “work on your chaptered fics dumb bitch its been weeks”
> 
> (edit: omg i forgot the word ‘cackled’ existed. thats such a good fucking word. dont call me out if you see me use it repeatedly in the future)
> 
> kudos n tell me ur opinions if you know whats good for you


End file.
